


无题

by AshleyHChan



Series: R&J L'OPERA ROCK [1]
Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic (Roméo Productions Asia Tour 2018) RPF
Genre: And some of the fans know what happened between Gergorg and him., F/M, Funeral, M/M, Romeo and Julie were dead, The original character is a dancer of the crew called Patrik, who played Paris as well
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyHChan/pseuds/AshleyHChan
Summary: 他们的再次见面是在罗密欧与朱丽叶葬礼举行的那一天。





	无题

他们的再次见面是在罗密欧与朱丽叶葬礼举行的那一天。

整个维罗纳的人民都穿着黑色的衣服哀悼两位年轻人，街上不时传来啜泣的声音。卡普勒和蒙太古拆掉了墓地里的围墙，决定把两个人葬在一起。

班伏里奥搀扶着蒙太古爵士，亦步亦趋。并肩而行的是卡普勒爵士以及他的夫人。明明是炎热的七月，汗水沾湿了衣物，但每个人都因为内心的寒冷发颤。身后的队伍都是两家的年轻人，没有了红色和蓝色的点缀，祭奠的黑白色是如此的统一。

卡普勒的帕德里克就藏在人群中，因为身高他习惯站在队伍的最后面。他的目光时不时飘向队伍最前端的男人。他看着他似乎仍然坚毅的背影，猜得出对方心中早已崩溃——班伏里奥只有在不得不面对一切的时候才会如此，背部的肌肉僵硬，脚步蹒跚。

这样的班伏里奥他只见过一次，就是表白的那天夜里。年轻的蒙太古从他阳台突然出现，如此紧张，如此肃穆，捧着他的脸颊礼貌地询问他是否爱他，在他点头之后虔诚地亲吻他的嘴唇。他知道一个叫班伏里奥的蒙太古爱他，从那一刻起，他也知道班伏里奥选择了不得不面对这份爱意。从此往后，他们常常在深夜偷腥，躲着城市互相爱恋，紧张刺激地抚摸对方身体，直到提尔伯特的死亡。

班伏里奥掩护罗密欧离开激发了帕德里克的愤怒，朱丽叶的死亡让他终于陷入维罗纳的疯狂。他第一次觉得自己的爱人是如此可恨。他是蒙太古，他是卡普勒，仇恨不可协调，爱意均是毒药。他遣人给班伏里奥送了一封书信，带着责骂的语气，希望自此以后蒙太古不再用温柔的眼神看他。

班伏里奥似乎并没有看见他，而他看到了那个不得不坚强的男人。帕德里克觉得自己的胃开始反酸，可能是因为没有食用早餐又或者天气太热，他难受得泪如泉涌。

队伍停了下来，神父哭泣着讲述这个悲伤的故事。班伏里奥站在一侧，紧紧攥着手帕，想着如何为他的爱人拭去眼泪。

蒙太古不再有罗密欧，卡普勒不再有朱丽叶。

这是一个关于红家帕德里克和蓝家班伏里奥的故事。

**Author's Note:**

> 名字直接用了演员的望见谅，希望不会让任何人感到冒犯。  
献给獭。


End file.
